The investments in motorway networks and specific road infrastructure constructions such as bridges and tunnels hit billion dollars. In most countries, tolls such as toll roads, toll bridges and toll tunnels are often set aside by the public authorities primarily for revenue generation, for example, to repay for the long-term debt issued to finance the construction investments, the operations and maintenances of the road facilities or the toll facilities, to finance capacity expansions, or simply applied as general tax funds for the local government bodies.
To collect the tolls from the road users, the vehicles are required to stop or slow down upon approaching the toll facilities, and the road users may settle the toll payment by hand at the tollgates. Whilst electronic toll collection systems are readily deployed at the toll barriers, the performance of such automatic system, such as the radio communications between the multi-RFID tags owned by the toll payers and the RFID readers at the toll collecting points remains unsatisfactory.